


Dark Nights

by zodiacperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta - Fandom, b99
Genre: #brooklyn nine nine, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, I’m bad at tags, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Nightmares, Peraltiago, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, jake wearing glasses, married jake and amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: It has been a couple of years since Jake was wrongfully imprisoned but the trauma has not left him. Luckily he has Amy and his friends to help him stay grounded.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of a fic I posted on tumblr @nowhxreboy. Sorry it trailed off a bit at the end. I hope you enjoy it :))

It was dark and damp. Jake could feel the thin, dirty mattress and smell the rancid scent of prison. It was suffocating. He was awake, lying down and staring into space. His heart ached with longing and sadness. He could feel it in his chest, a constant dull ache that seemed to only worsen as time went on. Especially at night. The nights were the worst of all. There was no distraction from how awful and terrified he felt. Jake needed Amy. He wanted to feel her hands on his chest and hear her soft voice soothing him. The thought of her being home alone without him made his stomach lurch. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to take it in here. His stomach ached from the poor quality food as anxiety gnawed at his insides. Uncharacteristically, Jake had little to no appetite and couldn’t even sleep to pass time, too afraid of what may happen if he shut his eyes. He could not let his guard down. Bruises were scattered across his now thinner body as a result of brutality from officers and fellow inmates. Suddenly the cell door opened with a loud metallic noise. Jake’s heart began to pound and he lifted his now shaking hands up in surrender as fists shot towards him. 

“Jake! Jake!” Amy called out her husbands name.  
His was tossing in bed beside her, whimpering with pure terror. He was curled up small, as if he was trying to protect himself from being hurt. Jake’s eyes snapped open, fearful and teary. Amy ran her fingers through his hair which was drenched in sweat. She could see Jake scanning his surroundings and the fear melting away slightly upon seeing he was home.  
“shhh, shhhh” she cooed. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here”  
Jake sniffled and began shaking violently. He’d gotten out of prison a couple of years ago now but he still couldn’t escape the trauma and dreams. The dreams would usually return if Jake got sick or if he got particularly invested in a case. Everything just built up and exploded in the worst possible way. Usually he repressed his feelings and actively avoided feeling them at all. However Jake couldn’t suppress them forever. 

Suddenly the room felt like it was closing in on him. Jake was choking. Pain seared across his chest and he hears Amy call his name. Despite the fact she was right by his side the sound felt miles away. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Cold spread across his body. It was like he was right there in the cell again. The taste of blood and sourness filled his mouth as though he’d been beaten up again. 

Amy wrapped her arms around Jake’s crying form, delicately kissing his forehead. She ran her hand up and down his back and he nestled deeper into Amy’s warmth.  
“Bad dream?” She asked, even though she knew the answer.  
Jake nodded, his head still buried in Amy’s embrace.  
“what happened in your dream babe?” Amy asked softly.  
“prison” Jake said, his voice still trembly slightly. “it was so real, like I was still there.”  
His breathing began to pick up. Amy holds him closer. Her heart breaking for him. She’d been online trying to figure out ways to deal with these incidents but she still worried if she was doing the right thing. Amy wanted to take all this terror away but she couldn’t and it broke her. 

Amy thought back to the day she picked Jake up from prison. He looked pale and fragile. The clothes he’d come to prison in were now loose on him as a result of weight loss. She’d asked him if he was okay to go Shaw’s that night and Jake had insisted he was fine. Amy didn’t know fully what had happened to Jake in prison as he rarely opened up. She’d only heard snippets in his sleep talking or when he’d tell her about it every now and then, blurting it out randomly. She’d never push him to say anything he didn’t want to. 

“that must’ve been really scary” Amy responded sympathetically, stroking his hair affectionately.  
Jake nodded before letting out a few sudden loud sobs. Amy was startled by it.  
“What’s wrong Jake?” Amy whispered.  
Jake looked up at her, his cheeks soaked with tears. His eyes red and tired.  
“I’m just so sorry” Jake told her. “I love you so much I wish you didn’t have to put up with all this”  
Jake gestured at his bedraggled appearance. Amy brushed the hair out Jakes face and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
“Babe, it’s fine” Amy promised him. “I don’t mind helping you, I love you”  
“I love you too” he said, his voice still tremulous. 

Amy squeezed his shoulder and their fingers intertwined and stayed this way for a while. 

Eventually Jake fell asleep again, still clinging onto Amy. He looked so much calmer and relaxed now. His cheeks were slightly pink and his hair was sticking up at all ends. He looked angelic. Amy stared at him lovingly. She loved him so much. By the time she’d finally managed to fall back to sleep,The sun was beginning to seep through the curtains. Jake looked so peaceful that she couldn’t bare to wake him for work. She also figured that panic must’ve taken it out of him last night. So she called the nine nine and told them Jake wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be coming in. When she put the phone down Jake opened his eyes and smiled thankfully at her. 

“How are you feeling?” Amy said getting back into bed with him.  
“Better, I’m sorry about last night” Jake responded, his voice husky and tired.  
He yawned and sat up, his head hurt a bit and he felt thirsty. Despite this, he was feeling better. A lot more relaxed.

Jake and Amy went out into their living room and put Die Hard on. Jake was wearing his glasses, which was rare. This was a clear sign he was still pretty tired. Amy wished he wore them a bit more because they were adorable.


End file.
